Goblirangs
The Goblirangs are the second Ranged Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and is unlocked at the start of Dragons' Boneyard. It throws boomerangs that bounce back to the tower once they reach maximum range, dealing damage to all enemies they pass through. Description If one hit doesn't get the kill, two might! These goblins throw boomerangs that hit all enemies in their path as they travel back and forth. Two strikes for the price of one! When you talk about Goblins, there’s two distinctive kinds of them. On one side, you have the bomb fanatics and chaos ensured ones and on the other you have a more primal and rudimentary type of goblin, lovers of a good fight and a good after-battle party. They come hailing from the deeps of the Lost Jungle. Goblin warriors dexterous in using with great skill boomerangs to bash the skulls off any enemy that dares to cross their territory. These hunters are a force to be reckoned, a useful force for my army! Cover your head before watching their spotlight! Stats *: The boomerang deals a half of the listed damage on return. Abilities Biggarangs "Look at the size of this beauty!" Throws a massive boomerang which deals damage in an area of 70. (Cooldown: 12 seconds) Headbang "Ow! That must hurt!" Goblirang attacks have a chance to stun the target for 1.2 seconds on each hit. Angry Bees "Born to bee wild." Throws a beehive, dealing physical damage in a small area (80) over 7 seconds. (Cooldown: 18 seconds) *: The maximum damage values of the level 2 and 3 are incorrectly described on mobile. Strategy *'Unlike the other two Archer Towers: Shadow Archers and Bone Flingers, Goblirangs are made to defeat many enemies at the same time'. Their kit supports this, as they gain more group powers to kill more and easier. *For 700 golds, a 4th tier Goblirangs is surprisingly strong. They attack pretty fast, do decent damage and similar to Shadow Archers, allow you to slowly upgrade overtime without forcing a higher tier right of the bat, giving you opportunity to buy better towers. Goblirangs also clean up support enemies that can be annoying like Valkyries, Ice Witches, Devoted Priests and Arcane Maguses as they pass by with normal troops. Goblirangs placement is also important: to get as many foes as possible, place one on a intersection of a map, or at the entrance. Avoid placements where you should put other towers like Infernal Mages and Orc Shamans. Also, like all Archer Towers, Goblirangs can hit and deal with flying enemies. *'Biggerangs' is a special ability, giving the Goblirangs more group control. This, for every 12 seconds, will throw a giant boomerang at enemies. The rang itself is bigger, allow it to hit much more and if upgrade, with let the rang does much more damage. The easiest way to use this is abuse it's super low cooldown by stalling with an Orc Warriors Den or even your hero like Veruk. This combo can deal with tons of small foes like Apex Shards or Watchdogs, which they previously struggled against. However, the rang isn't permanent and they don't do bonus damage when you buy them the first time, so don't buy it yet when your defense is lacking damage straight up, especially magic damage. *'Headbang' is one of two ways for Goblirang to stun and stall opponents. The rang now has a chance to stun as each hit land. However, barracks like the Orc Warriors Den are cheaper and more reliable. But compare this to say Infernal Mages's Infernal Portal or Bone Flingers's Bonem (both are created to stall) then you'll see how cheap and good this is. Combine with some barracks and you are set. *'Angry Bees' is basically another way for Goblirangs to clean up supports opponents. They will now drop a beehive, which launches a swarm of bees at the enemies. This can instantly finish off a group of Draugrs or Footman, plus Valkyries and Devoted Priests going with them. More group attacks doesn't hurt anyone. *'Overall, Goblirangs are decent, especially with crowd control and because of the low cost'. They do have flaws, like dealing weak damage to individual enemies and overall acting more like a support tower. Finding a good spot for them on every map is also not easy. A much easier tower to use (albeit with worse crowd control) is the Bone Flingers. Range GRangs_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * GXR-1 TARGETING SYSTEM (2 souls) **Improved with Goblin technology, Archery towers gain extra range. (5% additional range) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Related Achievements NOT THE BEES! (30 gems) Kill 200 enemies with the bee hives. Quotes *''"Spin me around!"'' *''"Bangarang!"'' *''"This is a boomerang!"'' Tier 4 *''"What goes around comes around!" (Building level 4)'' *''"Bang bang! Haa hee haa hee!" (Headbang)'' *''"I'm rubber, you're glue!" (Biggarangs)'' *''"Not the bees! Not the bees!!" (Angry bees)'' Trivia *'"Bangarang!"' **The battle cry of the Lost Boys in the 1991 film Hook *'"What goes around comes around!"' **A proverb that means 'your actions will eventually have consequences'. It is effectively the same as "You reap what you sow" previously stated by the Forest Keepers *'"I'm rubber, you're glue!"' **A riposte used if insulted. "I'm rubber, you're glue, it bounces off me and sticks on you" implying that an insult or accusation is reflected back on the accuser. *'"Not the bees! Not the bees!!"' **Taken from the 2006 remake of The Wicker Man, the line is spoken by the character Edward Malus after he is taken captive and tortured with bees. This scene was referenced during one of Ironhide Game Studio's Twitch feeds (citation needed) Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers